A Romantic evening
by Beywriter
Summary: Its Kai and Ray's fist anniversary so Kai does something special by taking Ray somewhere.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**A Romantic evening **

Ray awoke, Kai was wrapped around him.

He couldn't get up without risking waking up his boyfriend.

Ray put his arms behind his head.

"A year today" he wondered what Kai had bought him for their first anniversary.

He had bought Kai something...something special.

Ray wondered what the others would have bought...if they had remembered.

Kai woke up when a knocking came at the door.

Tyson, Max and Kenny came in smiling.

Two trays piled with food were brought in.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" they said

"wow, did you guys make that?" Ray said

Max nodded.

Tyson and Max gave the lovers there bed in breakfast.

Egg, Toast, grilled Hash brown each with pancakes...chocolate.

"wow, we weren't or I wasn't expecting this!" Kai exclaimed

it looked like they had really taken their time making it.

"When your finished we'll be downstairs waiting" Tyson said and everyone left.

"They prepared all this?" Ray was shocked

"Yeah, they did...those cooking lessons must have sank in" Kai chuckled.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Everyone had gathered in the living room.

"How did you like your breakfast"

"very nice...thank you!" Ray said smiling.

Each had a parcel but Kai had a card.

Ray wondered what it would be.

Tyson first:

They opened it together and it was a Tiger and a Phoenix soft toy that were sewn together and had a heart in the middle and on it red "Forever".

"You like?" he asked

"did you sew them?" Kai asked

Tyson nodded.

"Tyson, thats amazing!" Ray said.

"your welcome"

"Mine next"

They picked up the orange wrapped parcel and tore off the paper, there mouths dropped.

They sort of expected this type of thing from Max, it was a tin of chocolates.

"well?"

"what a sweet gift" Ray said

"thanks"

"don't eat to much my Tiger or I don't want to be living with a fat cat"

"Meow" Ray said licking Kai's face paint less cheek.

He kissed Ray back on the cheek.

"To thank you guys for the breakfast...I'll let you each take three out" Ray took the lid off and passed it around.

Kai picked up Kenny's gift.

They opened it.

"A duvet?"

"On the other side"

Kai turned it over and on it was a picture of Kai and Ray together.

"Lets not change the sides we sleep on.

Where did you get this?" Ray asked

"at the Mall.

Do you like it?"

"We love it!" Kai said.

"So my Phoenix...what did you get me?"

"I think it may be better if I go last as with my present you'll be speechless and have a heart attack"

Ray nodded and gave Kai the small box.

He tore off the paper and opened it.

His mouth dropped and crimson eyes bulged.

It was a pendant shaped as a heart.

Kai picked up the golden pendant with golden chain.

"open it" Ray instructed.

Kai clicked it open and it played "Their song"

"Why do birds suddenly appear?" Tyson asked

"Its our song" Kai hugged his Neko.

Inside was a picture of himself and Ray.

"well, me now"

Kai handed Ray the envelope.

He opened it and red the letter.

Ray screamed happily and wrapped his arms around the Russian.

"I've always wanted to do that" Kai had booked them a private mini cruise on a luxury yacht.

A spark twinkled in the Russian's eye.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Ray...tonight I want to see you in your best clothes" Kai instructed

"Why?"

"Its our Anniversary silly"

Ray nodded so later on Ray was dressed in the most amazing outfit you could ever see.

It was blue with golden trims and golden buttons with black pants with a golden line going down each side.

He had his usual pony tail and headband on but Kai said that Ray should take it off so he did.

"Perfect...now lets go"

"Go?

Go where?"

"You'll see...NO FOLLOWING" he said to his teammates.

Kai led them out the door and down the streets.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They eventually came to a candle lit Restaurant.

"Yes?" the waiter asked

"The Hiwatari and Kon party" Kai said

"ah yes...this way"

he led them through to the outside area where a table was waiting.

Music was playing in the background and there was a dance floor, Tiki candles were lit around the dining areas.

"Kai!" Ray whispered

"Speechless?

Happy anniversary love"

"w...wo...wow" Ray stammered.

His eyes sparkled.

The waiter returned with a menu.

"Drinks?"

They scanned through the menu.

Both teens decided on Shandy, half Lemonade and half vodka.

Since they were still underage in Japan also they didn't want to get completely drunk.

After all it looked to be a romantic evening.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The waiter returned with drinks and they ordered.

Kai ordered a Steak dinner whilst Ray ordered a sea food platter.

"excuse me...bathroom" Kai stud up

"hurry back"

he turned and smiled to his lover and went off.

Ray went into a Daydream and didn't notice him going to the band that was playing.

He went to the Bathroom and came back.

"Miss me?"

"you bet" Ray laughed.

A song started playing and Ray felt his heart rise.

"our song!"

"want to dance?"

Kai pulled Ray from the table and towards the dance floor

They danced like you'd see other couple...waltzing.

Kai turned and noticed the reflection of a lantern in Ray's eyes.

Ray also saw the reflection of a lantern.

Was it really the lanterns?

Was it really passion?

Time would tell

Ray's face was illuminated beautifully in the light

"so pretty" he commented

"so are you"

they kissed, eyes closed, slowly moving to the beat of the song.

Tongues slowly entwined.

Arms moved over firm backs and backsides!

They broke the kiss and stared deep into each others eyes, they saw the love they had for each other staring back.

After the song had finished

"That song was dedicated to my dear Tiger"

the lead singer said

"Thank you"

The Waiter shortly arrived with the food and they both toasted

"To the future" Kai said

Ray picked up his glass

"To the future" they tapped them together.

They started to eat.

"Thank you so much for this Kai...no one has ever taken me out to a fancy Restaurant before!"

"A perfect evening for my perfect love" he smiled.

He realized what Tala had said was right...he had changed him and for the better.

"You have a bit of sauce on your nose" Kai said

Ray wiped it off.

"Got it?"

"no"

Kai reached across and kissed him.

"got it" he said smirking.

They ate in silence for what seemed a glorious hour, talking about their pasts and reminiscing there times together and before.

Kai paid the bill and they left at about 11:30 Pm and returned home.

Max, Tyson and Kenny were sat in the living room watching Television.

"How did it go?" Max asked

"I think we both had a little to much to drink.

Switching onto the full stuff made us a little tipsy.

We had three glasses of Vodka"

Kai said

"Kai...I need to pay you back for the evening"

"ok" They went up stairs and shut the door to their room.

Kai and Ray began kissing passionately and removing bits of clothing.

It was about to get very romantic.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: and thats where we leave it to your imagination!

Ray: (moans loudly)

Kai (Moaning)

Beywriter: Keep it down you two or its the cold water bucket.

I decided to round the fics up to 30 so expect two more before I sink into an unknown length of retirement from writing.

Tyson: Please review for Beywriter's newest fic...did you know it was a crime not to review a fic?


End file.
